


What if I won?

by Hamatopurity



Category: Finding Nemo
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know why I like my favorite characters going through bad things, I got an idea and went for it, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: Dory loved games, but swimming ahead in a forest of jellyfish wasn't the best idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Dory wins the Jellyfish Race and Marlin is the one that gets all hurt

 

Dory was quite happy with herself at the moment,she was zooming by the hundreds of jellyfish,Marlin was by her side,actually looking genuinely happy; it was great!

But Dory got carried away.

"face it old man! You can't beat evolution,I was built for speed!" Marlin looked about ready to make a comeback, but Dory didn't let him as the forgetful tang saw a small glimpse of bright blue.

"last one out is rotten kelp!" With her longer,angler fins,Dory swam full speed out of the forest of jellyfish.

"WHOO-HOO! What'd I tell ya? Point one Dory,Carael zero!" She looked around,expecting to see her smaller friend giving the usual deadpaned look,with a half smile.

But he wasn't there.

"uh...Merlin?" He wasn't coming,Dory's fins dropped to her sides,why wasn't he coming?

"oh my god."

Dory swam fast as her fins could take her back into the Jellyfish Forest,looking around frantically.

"MARVY?! MORT?! THIS IS'NT FUNNY,MAAAAAARTIN!!!!"

Dory suddenly stopped as she spotted a small glimpse of orange,she looked, and let out a horrified gasp.

There was Marlin,tangled up in the tendrils of a jellyfish,she saw clearly on his right side,were at least three large gaping wounds,she saw a trail of blood floating along in the water close by.

"oh my- MARLIN!" Dory swam towards him,clownfish or not,there was no way he was alright!

The regal tang's fin tip grazed a tentacle,making her yelp in alarm, but looking back at her injured friend,she sucked it up as she bit her lip and grabbed the half conscious clownfish in both fins.

The resounding stings made her let out a high pitched shriek,but held it in,she was thankful to see his gills processing water, but it was so slow and labored...

"d...Dory...?" Oh thank goodness! "Marlin! D-don't go to sleep! I'll get you out of here!"

Dory looked around for the sweet freedom of the blue,muttering under her breath "gotta save him,gotta save him..."

She looked down,he was so tired, and he could barely keep his eyes open "c'mon Dory,keep him awake!"

"Marlin! You can't go to sleep! We still need to find your son,right? Stay awake for him,stay awake for me!" Marlin's eyes struggled to stay awake "n..Nemo...where..."

Dory suddenly saw where she had previously came in to save him "there it is! Hang on Marlin!"

With two fins holding him close to her chest she swam full speed "we're getting outta here! Don't-don't go Marlin!"

The wounded clownfish was muttering incoherently under his breath,Dory was in such a hurry to get out of there,she got stung left and right.

"don't go to sleep! Stay with me,stay with me!" Dory forced her mouth shut as countless poisonous tentacles stung her body.

"Don't forget! Marlin needs you! There has to be someone up ahead,right? They'll help! They've gotta!"

Dory was just so close! But that was when a jellyfish caught her off guard and whipped against her right side.

"GAAAAGH!!!"

Oh yep. That would definitely hurt in the mourning,or now.

Dory could just see out of the courner of her eye,a crimson red trail mixing in with the water around her,the pain split her nerves,tears of pained flowed forcefully from her big,bright magenta eyes.

But she couldn't quit,not when Marlin needed her help!

Dory blinked away the tears in her eyes,just managing to see a jellyfish drifting into the small space for they're escape.

No! Marlin isn't going anywhere!

Dory turned herself around,keeping Marlin close to her chest as she swam backwards into the painful tendrils,this time,she let herself scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

But it was worth the risk,she was out! And Marlin still cradled carefully in her fins, she coughed rasply, the large open wound she sustained in the escape had cut into the flesh of her gills.

Her grip on Marlin was slipping,she couldn't stop coughing,it hurt to breathe, she felt cold, but her gills were on fire.

"s...stay a...awake...mar...marl...."

Dory was barely able to talk,she saw a shadowy figure,her vision had gone blurry.

The younger fish reached out to the orange blur that was her friend; she coughed, she swore something red came up, but didn't dwell on it.

"d-don't...le...leave....m...m...me.."

And then,everything went black.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlin woke up warily,a mellow sea turtle trying to get his attention,as he finally opened his eyes, he asked "ughhh...what happened?"

  
Dory had been told to try and relax,she'd been the first to wake up,believe it or not, but it's been two days since then.

Marlin didn't wake up in those two days either, and Dory didn't know why he was hurt so badly,there'd apparently been a whole forest of jellyfish! But,Dory couldn't stop worrying about him,Crush told her those cuts along Marlin's right side would definitely scar.

She knew just from looking at her own she'd have a lasting scar of her own, and it effected her breathing significantly, the turtles had given her breathing exercises to help,at least enough times to remember.

For the past two days,Dory rarely left Marlin's side,waiting for him to wake up; she wouldn't sleep,she refused to eat,she looked so pale and fragile now.

Squirt and the other little sea turtles were fun to play with sometimes, but she worried for her friend,what if he didn't wake up? Little Peepo still needs his dad!

Dory was interrupted from her thoughts as the current went into one of the down vortexes,she knew the drill,she hung on to the nearest turtle shell as per usual.

But over the roaring current,Dory thought she heard a familiar,panicked yell. As she let go she swam over to where it came from.

And then,she saw him,Marlin was awake,he was okay! Sure he liked a little pale and sickly,but he was okay!

Without thinking,Dory went full speed towards Marlin,he'd been talking to Crush it seemed, and Dory just held her fins out as she got closer.

  
"MARLIN!!!"  
"Dory?-OOF!"

Dory grabbed the smaller fish into her fins in big hug,startling him "oh my goodness! I can't believe it! Your okay!"

Marlin chuckled with a slight wheeze under his breath "y-yeah,I'm fine,but you're kinda on my- OW!OW!OW!"

Dory let go quickly,giving an apologetic smile "sorry, I was just...really worried." Dory trailed her eyes to large,nasty scars on his side. Her scar definitely hurt, but they weren't nearly as bad as Marlin's looked;

the smallest scars etched across his gills and could just be seen on his chin, the second and largest scar went from near his pectoral fin,all the way upwards to his dorsal,just inches away from the fin, and the last scar crossed against the white stripe in the middle.

Dory wasn't sure why, but she felt guilty.

"it's fine, but uh,do you know exactly what happened? With the jellyfish? It's kind of a blur..." Dory thought about that,jellyfish? What...

Dory suddenly froze.

Flashes of bright pink,Marlin tangled up in the poisonous tendrils, and a shadowy figure...

"I... I don't know. But I think I got you out, but...but I got ahead. I...it was my fault you got hurt..." Marlin didn't agree in the slightest though "Dory,no, I didn't listen to you when you said not to go over the trench."

Dory looked down,not convinced "Marlin? I.. I don't want you to leave like that again,can...can you promise you won't? Please?"

Marlin averted the newly scared surgenfish, and then looked her in the eyes "I-I promise."

If only he kept the promise in Sydney.


End file.
